Sweet Resort
by LoneWolfMaverick71
Summary: *Spoiler Warning* Based on the events from the KanColle Movie. I highly recommend watching the movie before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spoiler Alert! I highly recommend watching the KanColle Movie before reading this! It contains (massive) spoilers. **_

**I do not own KanColle or it's characters.**

* * *

 **[Shortlands Isles Base]**

We were called here to take part in a large scale operation; fighting against abyssal vessels for control over the Solomon Islands. The base we were stationed at was far from what I imagined however. I expected a large cement building, hidden behind the tropical forests. One that would be small inside and only have basic necessities. Though, I stand corrected. When Harusame and I arrived here we were greeted to beach-like shacks and stalls. "Maybe it's some sort of camouflage.." Harusame suggested. Though, that possibility was soon debunked as we looked around more. We found that there were more stalls a little further inland, handing out different kinds of foods. The vast majority of fleet girls were gathered around the open area, talking, eating and simply enjoying themselves. In the middle was a big bonfire, giving off plenty of light and warmth. "Uh.. Hey, Murasame, can we get something to eat..? I'm.. a little hungry." Harusame asked. "Of course. Lets look around a little while we're at it." She agreed and we walked around, looking at each of the food stalls and greeting fellow fleet girls as we went. Eventually she chose to get some curry from Mamiya, which we ate in a quiet spot by the beach. Which leads us to here and now.

Harusame shuffles around on the log we're seated on, resting her hands either side of her for support as she stretches her legs out in front. "It's really nice here, isn't it.?" she asks, her eyes looking out at the sea. "Yeah, it really is. It's different to what I thought it'd be like.."

"Me too. I imagined some sort of scary building.. or maybe something like a mini naval district. But never this."

"..It's more like a resort than a base.."

Harusame's eyes shift to me, "If its warm tomorrow, can we.. Uh, go for a.. swim.. or something?".

"Sure. If we're not sortied tomorrow, that is."

She smiles warmly before looking back out at the sea. I.. hope we're not sortied tomorrow. Sure, I like being of use and sorting isn't all that bad. But, if it means Harusame misses out on swimming then no thank you. I don't want her to be dissapointed. Though.. it is kinda cute when shes sulky. "..Murasame.." I shake out of my thoughts and realise that I've been staring at her this whole time. _Crap_. "..H-huh? Sorry, I kinda zoned out there.." I scratch the back of my neck and laugh awkwardly before noticing her worried and partially scared expression. Dropping the act I lean over the small (Though, massive to me) gap between us, earning her focus. "Is everything okay? Whats wrong?" I ask. She averts her eyes briefly and I notice her expression has sadness to it. "..I overheard some of the girls talking.." she begins. Her attention shifts to the ground and I shuffle closer, patting her back gently. "..What'd you hear.?" I ask, encouraging her to keep going. "Uh.. Well, the sea.. for one. I heard that the sea is losing its natural colour.. On top of that, it's also damaging our equipment." she traces a few circles around on her knee, her attention still on the ground. "..That sounds pretty serious." I say, mimicking her actions by tracing small circles on her back. Her body shivers slightly in response before she leans closer, resting her head against my chest. I wrap my arm around her and continue my motion on her thigh.

"They were also talking about.. Kisaragi.."

"Kisaragi.?"

"Yeah.. You remember, right..?"

"Of course. Though.. Why would they be talking about her now? It was a fair while ago when it happened."

"Because.. shes back.."

"..H-huh? What do you.. mean?"

"The eighth fleet.. They found her."

"For real?!"

"That's what I heard.. She's here at the base."

"Wow. That's amazing. So.. It's possible to come back?! That's really amazin-"

"Murasame.!" I jolt as Harusame yells and I can already tell shes crying. I guess.. coming back from sinking. From.. the dead, is really confronting. After all, we knew them to be gone forever and had to live with that. If this is true, if you really can come back, then.. this changes everything. Our lives. Our purpose. Our duty. Our mission.. Our entire existence. "..Harusame.." Gently, I rub her arm, attempting to calm her down. Which seems to work. By now, her tears have wet my uniform to the point where I can feel it but I shrug it off. I'd rather have a wet shirt than a crying Harusame. Though.. this is quite nice. Ah, stop it, Murasame.

"Its not.. S-shes.."

"Hmm? Shes.. what?"

"...Abyssal."

The word seems to shoot through my entire body as I freeze. "Shes going to turn into an abyssal. Once she does, they're going to.. sink her. To bring her back. That's what they said.." I look at the sea, an unnerving feeling setting in. Almost like, the sea was calling for us. "If I sunk and came back, what would you do.?" she asks. I turn my attention back to her and find her looking up at me.. in the most adorable way. Shit, I'm gonna die of cuteness overload. "You wont sink. I wont let you." I answer with a reassuring smile. "But.. If I did." I let out a sigh as I ponder the question a little. If she sunk and came back, what would I do? What would I do?! I don't even know. I'd.. be happy, I guess. Though, if I'm being honest.. It'd be hard to see her again. But still, Harusame is Harusame. Even as an abyssal..

"I'd.. do this.."

I lean down and her eyes widen as I gently place a kiss on her lips. Her cheeks dust with red as she looks shocked and slightly confused. Slowly, her eyes close as she reciprocates the kiss by applying a little more pressure. I close my eyes as well, savouring the moment. Its soft, sweet, warm, and kind of wet. In a nice, non-dirty, kind of way. Geesh! Reluctantly, I pull away, breaking the kiss. Harusame opens her eyes, her cheeks still red. A smile forms on her lips and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Guess this means she liked it..

We both freeze on the spot however as we hear the ever familiar sound of "..Poi.." being said. I don't even have to turn my head to know that she saw us. Her tone of voice says it all. Heck, I can even imagine the horrified look on her face. Of all people, too!

"..I-it's.. Not what it looks like!" Harusame calls out to a now running-away Yuudachi. "It totally is, Poi!" I hear her call back as Harusame gives chase. "It's not! Yuudachi, just hear us out!"

Deciding it's best I stay put, I watch as Harusame chases after Yuudachi. Well.. This is probably going to be a long night, isn't it? Maybe I'll go and buy a few snacks and then go to bed. Yeah, that sounds great.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I was really excited after watching the movie and so I started writing this. It turned out a little- Eh, a lot different to what I was originally going for. For one, I wasn't going to give away that many spoilers.. cause that's basically the whole plot in one conversation. But, I did warn you! Anyway, these two are one of my favourite pairings from KanColle and I've been meaning to write about them for a while now. (Honestly, I used to ship Murasame with Shiratsuyu, but after I saw a few fan arts I changed my mind). I'm also currently writing two other one-shots about these two which will be posted sometime soon. I can't say when for sure because I'm pretty busy lately. A sequel (sort of) to this story coming soon also, though hopefully with a different vibe. Since, I was aiming for a funny romance, but no I just had to go and make little Harusame cry. Curse me xD Lol. She's such a smol bean and I love her! Protect her!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sun shinning in through the window and the distant sound of waves, crashing against the shore. It takes me only a few seconds to remember I'm not at home. Well, Naval Base. I guess, you could call it home..

Squinting, I try my best to see past the bright rays of the sun as my eyes adjust. Even from the top bunk I can feel its warmth. I push off my blankets and begin making my way down the ladder, making sure I don't miss one of the rungs and fall. As I near the last step I notice that the bottom bed, where Murasame was sleeping, is empty. Looking around quickly, I notice that she isn't in the room either.

Murasame waking up before me isn't entirely strange. But.. I feel weird today. Like, a strange mix of emotions swirling around inside me.

I head over to my bag and pull out a clean uniform to wear. As I start changing the events of last night come to mind. Everything from arriving, meeting new people, having really great food to overhearing about Kisaragi, crying and the.. the k-k-kiss?!

My face becomes hot at the thought of it as my heart starts to race.

"..Why'd she do that..?" I ask out loud as I continue getting dressed. "..It's not like I didn't like it.. I mean, I think I liked it?!" My head feels like its spinning, churning with emotions and thoughts. Just what do I do? Does this mean we're dating? Is she going to kiss me again?!

I try to break free of my thoughts as I finish getting dressed. Adjusting my hat so it will stay on, I walk over to the window and look out. Our cabin sits away from the beach, though we can still hear the waves and even smell the salt water. Each of the cabins sit away from each other, giving everyone their own privacy. Though, it really just feels like a resort.

From the window I can see part of the ocean through clearings in the bushes. The sea appears to rock back and forth, and I find myself slowly swaying to its motion(?). Surprisingly, this works to calm me down. The thoughts almost completely vanish as I become fixated on the view. "Today will be fine.. I can tell".

I hear the door open from behind me and I turn to find Murasame entering with a bag in her hands. "Ah, Harusame, you're awake?" she asks.

"Mm! I only just got up.. I'm not late for anything am I..?"

"Nope. Actually, you're just in time. I bought some Omurice for breakfast."

"Omurice!"

We sit across from each other at the small table as we eat. The warm food only increasing my happiness with its delicious texture and flavouring. It's strange. I thought I'd be nervous around Murasame today, but looking at her now, I actually feel really happy.

"Good news. We're not going on sortie today, so we can go swimming if you still want to."

"Really? That'd be great.! Can we go right after breakfast?"

"Sure."

"..Today's going to be great, I can tell."

"You think so?"

"Yep!"

"I'll take your word for it then.."

After breakfast we get changed into our swimsuits and make our way outside. "Haah.. It's hotter than I thought It'd be, yes.." We walk under the tree line, keeping out of the sun as we make our way past the wharf. "It wasn't this hot earlier, but I guess it's to be expected.. Soon we'll be in the nice cold water though." She smiles warmly at me and I feel my face heat up. That can't be the sun though, right?

Murasame and I both freeze on the spot as a loud scream rings through the air, followed by cannon fire. My body trembles as the sound echoes through my body. "Murasame.. what was that..?" I ask, unconsciously holding her arm. "It came from the wharf.. Let's go see" she answers and I follow her towards the wharf, stilling holding her arm.

"What happened here?"

"Nagato."

"Uh Kisaragi suddenly.."

We hear as we reach the back of one of the shacks and I instantly recognise one of the voices to be Yuudachi. Carefully we peer around the side of the building to catch sight of Kisaragi sitting by the wharf, shaking. Her eyes full of fear and confusion. She looked as though she was on the brink of insanity. "That's Kisaragi.. Uh, Yuudachi is there too." Murasame whispers. I continue watching on as Mutsuki embraces Kisaragi, calming her down. Though, from the look on everyone else's face I can tell this isn't good. Especially after what I heard last night.. I guess, it's true then. She really is an abyssal. "..Did she do that to the tower.?" I hear Murasame ask and I look up to find the tower half destroyed.

"Hey, maybe we should go. This is.. too out of our league.. Nagato's there.. lets let her handle it.."

"Uh.. Yeah, you're right.. It's probably none of our business anyway."

With that, we silently move away from the building and continue our walk to the beach.

* * *

 _ **A/N: How Harusame keeps managing to accidentally overhear secret information beats me.**_

 _ **Uh, I think that's the order it goes in.. No.. No, I defiantly messed up. Day 1 of Kisaragi being back at the base and Nagato makes the case top secret (or something, right?) and Day 2, she fires at the tower. That night, the girls are told she's an abyssal.. Yep. I defiantly messed up the order. Lets all pretend like it never happened and that she simply overheard Nagato talking to Mutsu, Kongo and all the rest. (This is referencing last chapter.) Moving on.. Okay so;**_

 _ **I decided to turn this into a chapter fanfic. Originally planned to just have two one-shots that sort of relate, but after a long think (and a story that went the opposite way to what I had planned) I decided to try and make it a chapter story instead! Which would make this my fourth(?) chapter story.. I think. Anyway, this chapter was finished a while ago but I got stuck in a net of deciding weather or not to change the view perspective from Murasame to Harusame. In the end it was changed, obviously. So, you can expect some switching back and fourth of the two. Next chapter is currently in the works though it might be put on hold since I need to finish some other works for other pairings. But, yeah.. Probably wont be doing Author Notes in the following chapters but I hope you all enjoy the story~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV for this chapter is Murasame. I apologise to those of you who dislike changing points of view, but I feel it is necessary for what I'm going for. (Unless my goal changes, as it usually does). Enjoy if you can, if you can't, sorry.**_

* * *

After finding a nice, shady spot by the beach to set down our belongings, we made our way into the water. At first, the water had been freezing, but after a few minutes of paddling around it became nice enough to relax in.

I sprawl out on my back, letting the calm water lift me up as though I were weightless. An audible sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes. This is heavenly.

Movement in the water, only a few feet away catches my attention. I sit up to find Harusame swimming over to me. As our eyes meet I'm forced to remember the terrible scene Harusame and I had stumbled across earlier.

Harusame hadn't said a word since finding Kisaragi in that state. When asked where she would like to put our things her only reply was a brief shrug of the shoulders. I couldn't blame her though, really. The scene was quite confronting. Even I am a little shaken by it.

Hopefully being at the beach will cause her to forget about it. To distract her, at least.

"How's the water.?" I ask.

Her eyes hang low, evading contact with me as she mumbles out her response. "I-It's.. a little cold."

"You'll get used to it if you swim around more."

"..I know that."

She turns her head to look out at the horizon and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. Suddenly an idea hits me and my hands meet the water quicker than you can blink. Cupping my hands together, I scoop up as much water as I can before projecting it towards Harusame.

The water splashes against Harusame, causing her to blench. "What was that for?" She complains.

A laugh escapes me as I ready my hands again, "You let your guard down".

Her lips curve into a competitive smirk as she dips her hands into the water, "Well now, I'll just have to get you back, yes." She flips her hands up, causing the water to splash my face.

I chase after he as she quickly swims away, splashing water towards her as I go. We race around in the water, switching between swimming and hopping as we continue our water fight. The sea water didn't taste too good nor did it do either of us any good when splashed into our eyes, but we were having fun nonetheless.

As Harusame stopped briefly to rub her eyes I took the chance and closed the distance between us with one big jump, launching myself onto and wrapping my arms around her waist. She gave a small yelp in response as she turned to look at me over he shoulder. "What're you doing now.?" she laughs as she tries to pry free of my grip.

"I got you and this time I'm not letting go" I tease, standing up to rest my head on her shoulder.

"Jeez.. Come on, let go. Don't make me splash more water at you.."

"Hmm?" I pause briefly as I hug her tighter. Then it occurs to me just how small her body really is. She feels really fragile. "Hey, Harusame.. you could probably classify as a loli." I state, teasingly.

A bright blush covers her cheeks as she stares daggers at me, "Why were you looking..?"

"Huh?" I stare at her curiously for a few seconds before I understand what she meant. "Oh, I wasn't talking about that. I just meant you're actually pretty short.."

Her blush grows darker as she looks away and I can't help but feel blessed for how this turned out. Seriously, It couldn't have folded out any better. Well, maybe minus the Kisaragi scene.

"Jeez.. Who would have taken Harusame to be the perverted type.." I tease, blowing into her ear.

"I'm not.."

"Yeah, yeah. Gutter brain.."

She turns her head towards me, her cheeks still red. To my surprise, she doesn't seem all that angry, rather her look is.. meaningful.

I gulp as she continues to gaze into my eyes and I'm left feeling confused. However, A small sense of bravery overrides me as I begin leaning forward. I bring my hand up and take a hold of hers gently before her eyes close and our lips touch. The sense of familiarity surges through my body with warmth as I close my eyes too.

After about half a minute I slowly pull away, breaking the kiss. Our eyes meet again and my heart pounds in my chest before she turns away, blushing heavily. "You keep doing that.." She states shyly.

My heart sinks in my chest a little at her comment but I keep a straight face, "I've only done it twice." I jokingly state as I let her go. Though, it was true. We had only kissed twice and after the first one she had run off to chase Yuudachi, so we hadn't gotten to talk about it.. or us. "..Harusame, do you not like it.?" I ask.

Her expression turns crestfallen before someone calling out Harusame's name catches both of our attention. Yuudachi stands on the beach, waving for us to come over. Talk about deja vu.

We make our way from the water to where Yuudachi is on the beach. "Yuudachi, whats up?" I ask, drying myself off with my towel.

"Nagato asked for Harusame" she answers.

"Nagato..? Did I do something wrong?" Harusame asks in a panicked voice.

"No no. You're needed for a sortie. Something about escorting Carrier Group 5, Poi."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later then. Harusame is needed for escort, yes!" She states as she walks over to collect her belongings.

"Take care!" I call out as she rushes off for her sortie. Turning to face Yuudachi, I eye her curiously, "You aren't going with them, Yuudachi?" I ask.

She shakes her head in response before facing me, "If you aren't busy, mind if I join you, Poi?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I answer. We make our way over to where Harusame and I had had our stuff and spread out a towel for us to sit on. "It's not very often that you're away from Fubuki and Mutsuki, did something happen?"

"No, Mutsuki is with Kisaragi again and Fubuki went to have lunch with Amatsukaze and Tokitsukaze, Poi."

"Ah, I see. So you had no one else to hang out with.."

"It's not like that!.. I wanted to hang out with you and Harusame too. We're like always on separate sorties and we're also never in the same class, so this trip kind of feels like the best time to make up for that.."

A small chuckle escapes me as I nod in agreement, "Don't worry, I get it. It's just a shame that Shiratsuyu and the other couldn't come."

"Poi."

"Hmm.. Hey, Yuudachi.. Uh, never mind. You wouldn't have.."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry. I was just going to ask if you've ever liked anyone, but its you we're talking about. Of course you haven't."

"How rude poi!" She exclaims, crossing her arms.

"So you _do_ like someone?"

Yuudachi turns away and lets out a sigh. "I already know where you're going with this. It's about Harusame, right?"

"Mm, yeah."

"Poi... Whatever you two do is up to both of you. Though.. If you're asking permission to be with Harusame, then I, as her older ship sister, allow it!"

"That's not exactly what I was getting at.. Besides, I'm older than the both of you."

"Only by like a year and one day!"

"Yeah, yeah.. Anyway, what I'm getting at is, I don't know what to do."

"What do you like mean by that poi?"

"..I don't even know myself. I guess, I'm not sure how she feels and that worries me, especially with everything going on at the moment."

"Just ask her."

"You think?"

"Poi!"

I lean my head on my knees as I breathe out a long breath, relaxing my shoulders. "Guess I will then.. Oh, how is Kisaragi by the way?"

"Well.. She's not exactly doing.. great.."

"I see.."

"Everyone else seems more concerned with the mission.. Who knows.. Maybe beating whatever this is will like help Kisaragi."

"Yeah, hopefully. Speaking of, I gather once the decision is made to advance that you'll be in the main fleet, yes?"

"Possibly.. It really depends. Why?"

"They've been shuffling the fleets around a lot lately. I know I'll remain on the defensive side.. but if they sortie Harusame to the main fleet, or as an escort.. I'm worried."

"Relax. Wherever she gets placed, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yuudachi's right, whoever you're worried about, I'm sure they'll be fine!" A voice calls out from behind. Yuudachi and I both spin around to find Sendai walking over to us. "Who is it you're worried about?" she asks.

"Do you usually sneak up on people like that?" I ask to which she just shrugs in response.

Sendai pushes through a few of the bushes before sitting down next to Yuudachi. "I wouldn't be too worried. The Admiral knows what they're doing." she states, giving us a friendly grin.

Yuudachi and I exchange a quick look before nodding in agreement. "Murasame is just paranoid.." Yuudachi claims and I can't help but feel like I'm being thrown under the bus a little here.

"Paranoid? what about?"

"Her new gir-" I quickly pinch Yuudachis arm before she can finish, "Everybody is paranoid!" I exclaim.

"That hurt poi..." she sulks.

The light cruiser leans back on her elbows, closing her eyes in annoyance. "Tell me about it. Kisaragi returning has put everyone on edge. Jintsuu wont stop going on and on about how 'we must be careful.' It's driving me crazy."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, even the Battleships and Carriers are unnerved." she pauses briefly before getting up, "Look, if you want to let one little thing scare you then go ahead. If you want someone to assuage you then go find Jintsuu or someone who'll comfort you, because I'm going to tell you to just keep powering on. Forget silly things like sinking, you can worry about that when the time comes, until then, get back up and keep fighting."

A big grin forms on her lips as her expression hardens, matching her fired up nature. "I guess you have a point.." I state, giving her a reassuring smile.

"...I hope I don't get scolded later for telling you guys that.."

"We'll keep it a secret in that case."

"Great. Oh yeah, almost forgot. I came here to collect Yuudachi, if that's okay."

"Are we sortieing poi?"

"Nah. Just need to do some equipment tests. Also.. Akashi had this whole hype about improving your stats too."

"I see.. Well, I'll see you later poi!" Yuudachi waves to me as she gets up to follow Sendai.

I return the wave as I say good bye to the both of them before watching them leave to the factory. Looking out at the ocean now, I let my head rest on my knees again. Sendai was right, yet I still feel uneasy. Perhaps it's because its Harusame? Who knows.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Feels like a good place to end that chapter.. I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter, a lot of personal things popped up. Also, yes, I am aware I messed up the timeline of events which occur within the movie.. I wasn't expecting there to be this many chapters since I originally only wanted to make a one-shot but I feel like I am getting better at using different words. Imho. Now, next chapter might also take a while since 1. The Fall Event on KanColle has me pre-occupied and 2. I need to work on some more Nepnowa and DesDiv4 One-Shots x3 I'm also playing around with some Vocaloids now which is fun but hard... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really had a lot of fun writing this one because not only are the characters super fun but I got to play around with some different writing styles and bigger words x)Huee. Thank you for reading and if you could leave a review that would be awesome! I'm always looking for new ways to improve so any**_ ** _criticism is appreciated._**


End file.
